1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to novel compounds prepared by reacting benzotriazole with an unsaturated ester and to antioxidant compositions comprising a major amount of, for example, an oil of lubricating viscosity and a minor effective amount of the above referred to benzotriazole/unsaturated ester adduct.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The addition of benzotriazole to various conjugated systems via Michael addition has been reported in rather poor yield with acrylic acid, crotonic acid, cinnameldehyde, benzalacetophenone and maleic anhydride. The acrylonitrile adduct and esters of the maleic anhydride adduct are also known. The present work, however, is drawn to, e.g., acrylate and methacrylate ester adducts which can be prepared in high yield. A substantial amount of a 2-isomer product occurs. The mixture is useful as an antioxidant.